They took my wings
by Ivyclimb of MoonClan
Summary: YAHOO! MY FIFTH CHALLENGE!


Challenge five!

Words: 900

My cat: Streamsplash

Streamsplash sulked in the Shadows of StarClan, searching for her mate. She has been cursed, but the curse was both bad and good. She was a medicine cat, the first one in the Dark Forest. She had wings. Her wings made everybody jealous. One day all the cats in the forest teamed up on her, and her own mate ripped the wings off of her body. Streamsplash was kind and gentle, until her wings were torn off, and then she became a blood thirsty murderer. She killed many cats that day, including her so called mate. Tough she had died, she was glad she took many cats with her. She was a silver she-cat with blue/silver eyes and a white chest. She hd long ragged scars down her flank were her wings had been, and she had a deathly stare. Once she was taken down, her mate had ripped out her vocals, forbidding her to utter a word.

Streamsplash sulk in the Shadows of StarClan, searching for her hated mate. She was sure she was gonna kill him this time. Sure of it. There he was, light ginger pelt glimmering in the sunlight. That was another thing she hated, it was always bright and sunny in StarClan. She fought better in the dark. Flicking her tail, she lunged at Redhawk, claws outstretched. She bowled him over, sinking her large claws into his thick pelt. She chomped down on his shoulder, and her mouth formed a wail as he bit her tail. She lashed her tail away from his mouth, clawing eagerly at him. He pushed her away, and she lay winded. She got up, and saw his ragged pelt crimson with blood. She didn't look any better though, and she had a large gash in her neck. Cats started to surround them, watching intently.

Redhawk let out an irritated his, flashing fangs that were dripping with blood. She returned the scowl, and lunged again, this time shoving him into the ground and sinking her fangs into his neck. The sweet taste of blood gushed into her mouth, and she tore his neck out. She spit out the skin and fur, and watched him gurgle and slowly disappear. The cats around her gasped, and their eyes narrowed. They all lunged in the same swift movement, flinging her to the ground. She fought like all of StarClan was on her side, even though she belonged to the Dark Forest, and killed many more cats for good. The StarClan cats started to retreat, and Streamsplash lifted her head in a proud stance. She licked her wounds, and fell to the ground in pain. She watched as she slowly disappeared into the ground, but a smug smile was plastered on her face as she disappeared for good.

From that day on, all of StarClan remembered her name. The glorious battle killed many cats, and cats were afraid to go anywere alone for a long time until they realized she was no threat anymore. She was gone for good, and they didn't have to deal with her any longer. A small ripple of relief spread through the dead cats, but the fear of another still lingered on their pelts.

But the problem was that Streamsplash was not gone, she was still alive. Sulking in the shadows, waiting for the chance of surprise, for the chance of becoming StarClan's leader. She had been watching the StarClan cats for a while form the shadows, she had come to learn there weaknesses, there strengths, and how to tare them apart one for one.

And that was just what she did, for many moons StarClan cats were picked off one by one. Slowly and steadily, the more cats she killed a piece of her wings would re-appear. She killed a total of one hundred cat over the moons, she killed so many that she had a full set of wings again and there wasn't a cat in sight in StarClan. She ruled foor many seasons, killing any cat who dare cross her path. Her wings weren't the same though, they lacked their beauty. They were no longer a bright white, but a dark crimson red, the color of red. Flames surrounded them, and burned any cat who dare try to take them away again.

But like every leader, they had to fall one time or another. With no cats in StarClan, there were no cats to remember she was there. Day after day she was forgotten a little more, and slowly faded away. She disappeared one day, but vouched that she would make herself known again, somehow, some way….. But for now the she-cat continues to lurk in the shadows of the Dark Forest, waiting for the right time to spring, to strike fear into their hearts, to rip away their wings like they had done to her. But Streamsplash grew sick of waiting, no matter how hard she tried she could never re-enter StarClan. No cat would ever remember her again, and she could no longer strike fear itno anyone ever again.

Until a new day.

Until a new day were she would be re-born, and the dangers of her would strike again. No, Streamsplash couldn't wait for the moment to come, but she knew that the new day would bring her victory, it would bring her fame once more. And then there would be two of them, two of them to strike fear into every cat living or not.

This made her smile, it made her happy to know that the living cats would regret taking her precious wings away… She had the power, she just needed another cat to give it to, and soon. But yet she had to wait for the right time, a time of justice and a time of proudness. A time that would bring the clans crashing down…


End file.
